Early Mornings
by Lianarias
Summary: Arthur is up early, Merlin isn't. Slash, Modern AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (if I did, you'd be the first to know (actually you wouldn't cuz I don't know you. I lied))**

**My first EVER fanfic. Sudden inspiration at 1 am, no I was not having naughty Merthur dreams. I wish.**

**Here we go. First one.**

**Please don't kill me.**

Merlin awoke to the cold chill the absence of his lover brought He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Arthur was no longer occupying the bed beside him and was in fact, by the sounds of someone stumbling around the room, attempting to find something clean to wear from the heap of clothes on the floor.. So Merlin did what any lover left in the bed does, he groans, rolls over, and hoards all the covers for himself.

He's almost asleep again when he hears Arthur curse after a dull thud. He's smashed his toes into the chest at the foot of the bed again. Merlin thinks it's time to step in.

"What are you doing Arthur?" Merlin moans, screwing his eyes shut against the light which Arthur just turned on.

"Come on Merlin, we're going to be late for work," Merlin can envision Arthur rolling his beautiful blue eyes, which he is doing at this moment. He seems in a rush.

But Arthur's thick. And he's not getting something.

"Mm-hm, I'll get right on that," Merlin lets out a mumble but doesn't move an inch. Arthur just sighs at his love's stubbornness and moves on into the bathroom to continue getting ready. Five minutes later, Merlin hasn't moved and instead a small smile is playing on his lips.

Arthur still isn't getting something.

He's back in the room again, frowning at the figure in his bed. Sure Merlin was lazy but he wasn't normally this lazy.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, suddenly concerned for his lover. He moves to the Merlin's bedside where just a tuft of raven colored hair is peeking out from under the covers. Arthur is a little relieved when, after he bent down and placed a hand on what he thought is Merlin's shoulder, the covers are pulled down slightly and Arthur can get a better look at his love's face.

Merlin's pale but no more so than usual. There are no bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. He looks fine, much to Arthur's relief.

"Peachy," Comes a muttered reply from Merlin's lips. Arthur has to fight a smile at that and instead rolls his eyes. One of these days he's going to get dizzy and it'll be all Merlin's fault.

Arthur's still not getting something.

"Well then come on, busy day ahead of us," Arthur announces, moving from the bedside toward the kitchen.

"Yeah, why don't you look to see what we've got scheduled today," comes Merlin's reply. He's still in bed. Arthur's footsteps recede. There's a pause as he glances at the calendar on the fridge. Then his footsteps come back, a little slower this time. He throws himself, still fully clothed, onto the bed, next to his lover.

"It's Saturday," Arthur moans.

He finally gets it.

"Oh you prick, you knew!" Arthur accused as Merlin snuggled toward his love's warmth.

"Oh, it's a Saturday?" Merlin asked innocently.

"Idiot," Arthur called fondly.

"Prat," was returned. Arthur couldn't see the smirk which decorated Merlin's face.

"Alright fine, let's go back to sleep, let me have some of the covers," Arthur grumbled as he quite expertly slid out of his clothing and lay down next to Merlin.

"Nope," was the only answer he received. He would have to suffer without.

**So that's it. There might be a continuation if this goes over well. Just saying. Hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin (if I did, you'd be the first to know (actually you wouldn't cuz I don't know you. I lied))**

**Warning: This one is a little more graphic than the last but it's still T rated. I think.**

**Takes place the morning after the last chapter.**

Arthur sighed in contentment as he awoke next to his lover. He shifted closer to Merlin, causing Merlin, who was apparently awake, to roll over and face Arthur, their foreheads touching as they snuggled together under the covers.

"What're you thinking about?" Merlin asked, still groggy from sleep but still knowing his love well enough to notice when Arthur was contemplating something.

An evil grin split Arthur's face. "Oh you know, just thinking up a punishment for your actions yesterday."

"Just because I didn't tell you it was Saturday until you were fully ready to leave?" Merlin whined.

"Yep"

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Merlin withered, pulling his face away from Arthur, trying to get a better look at him without going cross-eyed.

"Nope," and with that, Arthur rolled until he was topping Merlin, Arthur supporting his own weight by his forearms, hands resting on either side of Merlin's head. Arthur lowered himself until his lips found what they were seeking, Merlin's lips.

At first the kiss was soft, sweet, but it soon deepened as each man breathed each other in. Arthur's mouth demanded dominance and Merlin's submitted, their tongues ravishing each other's mouths. And just as Merlin let out a low moan of pleasure- Arthur pulled away breaking the kiss and leaving both men breathless.

Merlin's hands, which had found their way into Arthur's flaxen hair, released and fell to their owner's side. In the moments of silence which followed with both men silently catching their breaths, Arthur made no attempt to continue.

"You're stopping?" Merlin's tone was of disbelief. "At that?"

"Punishment," Arthur whispered, taking in his lover's wide blue eyes and wet, red lips. It had taken more self-control than he'd imagined to pull himself away. "Now I'm going to fix up and go grocery shopping while you sit here and think about your actions."

Merlin pouted but staring up into his love's light blue eyes, he could still see the lobe, passion, desire, and overall lust. Merlin felt a smile on his lips. Arthur just needed a little push in the right direction.

Merlin turned his head toward where Arthur's left arm still supported him and Merlin began to leave a trail of very wet kisses up Arthur's arm while at the same time, Merlin's left hand trailed up his loves perfectly sculpted abs. Arthur trembled beneath Merlin's fingers. His self-control was cracking-no shattering.

By the time Merlin's mouth reached Arthur's, he was a puddle, a great big Merlin induced, melted puddle of desire. So the hell with self-control, he leaned into Merlin, authoritatively taking his love's mouth again, and they continued.

**Merlin(O.O)Arthur**

Hours later, Arthur sighed once more. He and Merlin were lying in bed, posture similar to before, their faces close together, foreheads almost touching.

"I'm going to have to think up a new punishment," Arthur grumbled, slightly angry at his own lack of self-control.

"Or you could, you know," Merlin's deep blue eyes blinked innocently. "Punish me again?" And Arthur was a puddle again. A great big Merlin induced, totally handsome, completely insatiable, puddle of desire.

And so, many, many hours later, Arthur finally got around to buying the groceries. Merlin tagged along happily. And when they fell asleep in each other's arms that night, both lovers silently wondered what tomorrow's morning might bring, because if it was anything like it normally is, it would be great.

**And so, that's it, at least, that's all I have right now. I'm not going to call this "completed" because I might add to it later on but this chapter was written to be a closer of sorts. So, that's all folks. For now.**


End file.
